<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ветер в крылья by Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286149">Ветер в крылья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard/pseuds/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard'>Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fair Margaret - H. Rider Haggard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15th Century, Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard/pseuds/Viajera_theRedheadSpaniard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История полета одной отважной птицы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos d'Aguilar/Margaret Castell, Peter Brome/Inez</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ветер в крылья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU. Что если сердце Маргарет сделало бы иной выбор, откликнувшись страстной влюбленности Мореллы? Что ожидает за морем Питера Брума, не верящего в решение девушки и жаждущего отплатить за ее похищение? И чьей будет победа в том роковом испытании, которое предстоит всем им под хладнокровным прицелом жестоких и умных глаз?</p><p>Предупреждение: ощутимый ООС Маргарет. В оперении голубки притаилась орлица.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Стань моей душою, птица, дай на время ветер в крылья, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Каждую ночь полет мне снится - холодные фьорды, миля за милей; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Шелком - твои рукава, королевна, белым вереском - вышиты горы, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Знаю, что там никогда я не был, а если и был, то себе на горе; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Мне бы вспомнить, что случилось не с тобой и не со мною, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Я мечусь, как палый лист, и нет моей душе покоя; </em>
</p><p><em>Т</em> <em>ы платишь за песню полной луною, как иные платят звонкой монетой; </em></p><p>
  <em>В дальней стране, укрытой зимою, ты краше весны... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты краше весны... ты краше весны... и пьянее лета." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(с) Хелависа</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Она стояла у дверей скромной часовни, светлый шпиль которой возвышался над окрестными скалами. Божий храм был выстроен гораздо выше приморского городка неподалеку от Дувра, куда семья Кастелл прибыла погостить у родных. Лето на английском юге выдалось в тот год благодатным и теплым, мягкие изумрудные переливы зелени на холмах казались с высоты огромными и умиротворенно застывшими волнами, а с обрыва приютившего церковь утеса открывался вид на иные волны – беспокойные под легкими порывами ветра, лазурные, отливающие белизной своих гребней и искрящиеся под лучами расщедрившегося солнца.</p><p>Юная Маргарет взирала на красоту сотворенного Господом мира, и в черных глазах ее таился тихий и трепетный восторг. Девочка только что покинула часовню, и молитва, строки которой она повторяла вместе с отцом, еще звучала в ее сердце. Тоска по материнскому голосу, уже три года не певшему строки христианских гимнов, улеглась, успела мало-помалу обратиться светлой и чистой грустью без боли утраты. Церковь снова стала для одиннадцатилетней наследницы семейства Кастелл отрадным домом, где душа не только обретала утешение, но и наполнялась силой – живой, веселой, весенней. Именно с этими чувствами она подставляла теперь лицо свежему морскому ветру, прилетевшему из неизведанной дали, с манящих и бескрайних синих просторов.</p><p>Поодаль над морем выступали крутые скалы, и темный, сливово-сочный цвет воды под ними предвещал ее глубину. Фигурки местных мальчишек, уже давно протоптавших тропу на косогоре, мелькали над обрывом – юнцы подзадоривали друг друга, прежде чем кто-то из них решался ласточкой броситься вниз, чтобы с шумом и брызгами вонзиться в воду и, отфыркиваясь, грести к берегу. Маргарет смотрела на них, затаив дыхание – она и сама в этих местах успела несколько раз втайне от отца постоять на самом краю скалы, завороженно глядя на море, словно бы дыша в ритм его собственного дыхания, мерного, мощного и вечного. Но, конечно же, девочке никак не вышло бы разделить с мальчишками их буйную забаву – несмотря на то, как отчаянно хотелось бы ей однажды сделать это. Вместе с сапфировым отблеском волн в глазах ее отражался вопрос, отчего-то казавшийся ей очень важным и не находивший ответа, - а хватило бы ей смелости на этот шаг? Будь она вправе, будь она вольна вот так же метнуться с высоты навстречу обманчиво-ласковым волнам, решилась бы она разбежаться, оттолкнуться от твердой земли и полететь?</p><p>Деревенские храбрецы и в самом деле летели – как летит к земле пикирующий сокол, отвесно и стремительно. А Маргарет, почувствовавшая внезапную перемену ветра, отдалась воображению, той мечте, что захватила ее разум в этот ясный летний день. Выросла та мечта из живых корней ее любопытства и отваги на благодатной почве тех рассказов о дальних краях, беспокойных путешествиях и чужеземных странах, которыми баловал ее отец, и которые она так любила. И сейчас ей казалось, что дуновение бриза ей в спину способно было однажды подхватить ее и оторвать от земли, перенести за грань обрыва и не дать ей рухнуть камнем в эту неизвестную и темную глубину. Словно оставалось лишь раскинуть руки, вообразить себя птицей, выпорхнувшей из-под стрехи дома – и довериться ветру, и смотреть во все глаза, вбирать каждой частичкой души необъятную красоту этого мира, отчаянную радость полета. Эта игра не была ей внове, пусть стоять на краю утеса ей и было запрещено, да и сама она не желала напугать любимого отца – но воображать себя летуньей было почти так же замечательно, как, должно быть, тем мальчишкам – раз за разом обрушиваться в море и возвращаться бегом на захватывающую дух высоту…</p><p>А все-таки ей было горько, что им, а не ей выпадала наяву эта радость. Ее мудрый отец рассказывал ей на днях об итальянском художнике Леонардо, который, по слухам, искал способ для человека воспарить в небо, рисуя с благословения Божьего хитроумные крылатые машины и надеясь воплотить их в дереве и холсте – но как бы юна ни была Маргарет, она уже понимала, что не ей надеяться однажды взмыть ввысь на этих рукотворных крыльях. Что добродетельная девушка должна стоять на земле обеими ногами, как стоит уверенно и твердо белоснежная часовня на скале, самим видом своим глася о чистоте и честности своих стен. Будучи послушной и любящей дочерью, она не могла бы и помыслить об ином пути всерьез – а все же ни Господь, ни отец не накладывали запрета на мечты и смутные грезы. И на сны, в которых она летала – то над родным городом, которого никогда не видела с подобной выси, то над спокойным заливом, укрытым утренней розоватой дымкой на заре, то сквозь бурю, без страха, с бешеным восторгом ныряя в грозовые облака навстречу шторму и соленым брызгам от гигантских водяных валов…</p><p>Сияющее живым азартом лицо девочки было обращено к горизонту, который казался не границей зримого мира, но достижимой и чарующей целью. Крылья, которые незримо пробивались у юной птицы английского края, еще только давали о себе знать первыми порывами неясного беспокойства. И не теперь, но лишь спустя двенадцать долгих лет ей – и многим другим, - суждено было испытать и узнать их силу.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>« - Леди Маргарет, моя леди Маргарет, через день или два я уплываю в Испанию, и я увожу с собой ваш образ. Я верю, что пройдет немного времени — и наши пути скрестятся. Разве может быть иначе — ведь наши жизни переплелись в тот вечер около Вестминстерского дворца, переплелись для того, чтобы никогда не разойтись, пока один из нас не покинет этот мир. А сейчас прощайте.»</em>
</p><p>Каждое слово, каждый звук этого голоса незримо остались с ней в опустевшей комнате – в потрескивании огня, в шелесте листвы на ветру за неплотно прикрытыми ставнями. Она могла ощутить их, как чувствуется на обнаженной коже тепло июльского вечера – и хотелось вцепиться в себя до боли, содрать, сцарапать и сорвать с себя это нежное ощущение. Не от того, что оно было ненавистно – куда более страшным откровением было то пронзительное и жаркое чувство, которым откликалась на него душа девушки. А предчувствие боли уже нависло над ней, потому что этому теплу было суждено медленно истаять, не оставив по себе памяти – и заставить ее осознавать каждый миг этой непоправимой потери. Силы небесные, зачем, зачем любопытство повлекло ее в толпу у королевского дворца?! Зачем вышло так, что Питеру пришлось убить пьяного грубияна-солдата, а затем появился тот человек, чье вмешательство предотвратило побоище между мстительными испанцами и скорыми на расправу англичанами? И зачем не предвидела она беды еще тогда, протянув ему руку и ведя его к отцовскому дому, оставив позади Брума и Бетти, позволяя своему спутнику отогнать все пережитые ею тревоги мягкой мелодией испанской речи?</p><p>Зачем нужно было, чтобы сеньор д’Агвилар тем вечером благодарил Бога за эту встречу, а теперь и в молитвах не нашлось бы утешения ни для кого из них?</p><p>Оглядываясь на те дни, первые в сокровищнице ее воспоминаний, Маргарет Кастелл могла теперь различить каждый след, каждый шаг приближавшейся к ее сердцу беды. Та, что была известна в Лондоне под именем Прекрасной Маргарет, многократно имела шанс вознестись из купеческого дома в круг знатнейших и почтеннейших дворян Англии – и ее нельзя было ни поразить, ни подкупить блеском богатства, громким именем или прославленным гербом. Всем этим куда охотнее прельстилась бы Бетти Дин, ее кузина – но за красотой и жизнерадостностью белокурой словоохотливой девицы не было, увы, ни богатства, ни связей. Наследница разоренного рода могла лишь раз за разом сетовать на неразумное поведение Маргарет, отвечавшей отказом на предложения руки и сердца, звучавшие из уст сиятельных господ. Наивная в немалой степени, в некоторых делах Бетти оказывалась наблюдательна и проницательна, и не без оснований намекала Маргарет, что отвергнутые ею поклонники вполне могли пустить недобрый слух о девушке. Что поток благосклонных предложений вот-вот мог поредеть, а сама дочь купца Кастелла – оказаться обречена на печальную и одинокую участь при всей своей честности и твердости. Завистливые языки неутомимы, молва способна быть жестокой – и ей по силам истерзать кого угодно, не пощадив ни красоты, ни силы, ни доброго имени. И, быть может, Бетти была права, и не стоило дожидаться подобного исхода – вот только сама Маргарет знала, что с любым из сватавшихся к ней лордов и богатых горожан она извела бы себя отчаянием без всяких слухов и наговоров.</p><p>Они не были ужасны, эти мужчины, различные между собой, достойные и грешные каждый по-своему. Среди них она могла вспомнить тех, кто отличался красотой или заслужил ее улыбку добрым нравом, решительных и кротких, суровых и спокойных. Дважды за все время этого сватовства она беседовала с людьми, чей ум вызывал в ней уважение – и более того, один из них не менее почтительно отозвался о ее разумных речах и манере разговора, пусть и возникшего на почве богословия. Но того, чего искало ее сердце, в этих джентльменах не было. Сама Маргарет затруднилась бы сказать, чего искала в них, о чем тосковала и не могла подобрать тому имени. Слово «любовь», которое на все лады трепали барды и произносили шутливые и серьезные голоса, мало что объясняло ей – и походило на незнакомку в маске, кружившую поодаль и не желавшую открыть своего прелестного лица.</p><p>Когда-то она прошла совсем близко, обдав Маргарет своим невесомым дыханием, подразнив и ускользнув в неизвестность. Когда девушка подходила к рубежу семнадцатилетия, и чувственность весенних лет человеческих расцветала в ней, сердце ее учащенно билось, стоило Питеру Бруму оказаться рядом или проронить хотя бы пару слов в недолгой беседе. Кузен жил под одной крышей с ней с тех пор, как ей исполнилось двенадцать лет, и детская дружба их в свой черед обернулась юной привязанностью. Тогда Маргарет казалось, что она готова влюбиться, что все ее существо вот-вот затрепещет – достаточно Питеру улыбнуться ей, невзначай коснуться ее руки или согреть ее ласковым разговором. Строгий, мужественный юноша стал драгоценной частью ее семьи, ее жизни, и мог бы стать гораздо большим – и не стал. Не смог ли, не пожелал – сейчас гадать о том было без толку. Он оставался молчалив и холоден: оберегал ее даже не с братской нежностью, а с хладнокровием гвардейца на посту. Она же не могла заглянуть не то что в сердце Брума, но хотя бы на самые окраины его духа. Ей казалось в отчаянии, что она бродит, точно лишившаяся голоса банши, под стенами величественного замка, и не видит ни окна, ни двери – ни единой щелки, сквозь которую вышло бы заглянуть внутрь или увидеть струящийся наружу свет. Пролетел год, полтора, два – и что-то незримое развеялось в ее груди, как унесенный бризом утренний туман. Маргарет оставила эту благородную крепость с миром, порастать малахитовым ковром пышного плюща – и с потаенной улыбкой наблюдала за тщетными потугами бедной Бетти взять эту твердыню штурмом. На благо неунывающей кузины, сердечко ее было достаточно прочным, чтобы не истекать кровью и не израниться о холодные замшелые валуны.</p><p>А с Маргарет было довольно осад и бесплодных гаданий в молчании. Она ушла, чтобы выстроить собственный форт у моря, открытый всем ветрам, вою шторма и шуму прибоя, не терпевший безмолвия в своих стенах. И невидимый этот форт укрывал ее от настойчивых кавалеров, с которыми она всегда говорила кротко и скромно, на радость отцу, но провожала их лукавым и смеющимся взглядом лесной куницы, укрывшейся в недосягаемой для охотника высокой древесной кроне. Вспоминала маленькую церковь среди скал близ Дувра, и морской простор, и воображала себя на стене придуманного ею приморского замка. Неудачливые женихи, увы, не понимали одного: в крепости ее нет и не будет лестниц, и чтобы оказаться по-настоящему близко, нужно разделить с нею ее детскую потаенную мечту. Нужно уметь летать.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>В тот вечер она и впрямь летала. Невесомо парила над чужим побережьем, и будто бы узнавала незнакомый порт и силуэты трехмачтовых кораблей в янтарном свете раннего вечера. Видела крутые горы и узкие тропинки, и открывающийся за ними город на равнине, огромный, древний и прекрасный, не знающий холодов и вьюг. Воображение ясно рисовало ей все то, чего никогда не видели сияющие от тихого упоения глаза – потому что не смолкал бархатный голос д’Агвилара, искусно уводя ее в этот полет. В черных глазах испанца вспыхивали огоньки, и Маргарет видела свет в многочисленных окнах Альгамбры, и таинственный силуэт мавританского дворца в южных сумерках, и согретые ускользнувшим уже солнцем крыши домов среди вечного лета Гранады.</p><p>Осторожные слова Кастелла о том, что ей не суждено увидеть все это воочию, лишь смутно коснулись рассудка девушки. Их горькая суть и так была ясна ей – еще с того далекого дня, когда маленькой девочкой она наблюдала чужие прыжки со скал и знала, что ей не предначертан свой собственный. Но пока что она еще могла удержаться в потоке ветра, принесенного из-за моря нежданным гостем – и слушать его рассказ. И для нее не существовало ни хмурого взгляда Питера, ни обиженно насупившейся Бетти, втайне возмущенной поведением д’Агвилара, который растворился в разговоре не меньше, чем его слушательница.</p><p>Конечно же, за короткое счастье пришлось расплатиться сполна. Напоминание о том, какой опасности теперь подвергался Питер, отрезвило ее ледяным ливнем, и оборвать этот ливень смогли лишь рассудительные слова испанца – тот выстроил план спасения столь же уверенно, как до этого проложил для фантазии Маргарет воздушную дорогу в свой родной край…</p><p>Жестокий человек – и жестокая участь! По воздушной тропе не пройти, крыльев не отрастить, так кто же дал ему право манить ее в эту даль, словно бы и не запретную, и не закрытую на семь замков по числу свечей в подсвечнике еврея…</p><p>Маргарет знала о том, что за кровь перемешалась в ее венах с английской, одарив ее восточными ланьими глазами и черными ресницами. Отец говорил об этом с дочерью, видя в ней уже не наивного ребенка, но деву, способную смотреть опасности в лицо и не надломиться от ее осознания. А опасность была нешуточной, пусть Джон Кастелл и был примерным христианином в глазах любого знакомого, а дочь его родилась в освященном браке от матери-англичанки. Гром мог грянуть в любую минуту, и Маргарет была до боли ясна та причина, по которой отец ее был встревожен присутствием д’Агвилара в их доме. Все дружелюбие испанца, все его старания показать свои мирные расположения шли прахом – и вольно же ему было упоминать мавров и евреев в своих речах, и будить опасения хозяина дома…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>А сейчас, когда весь потаенный смысл его слов был ей понятен, когда было уже поздно делать хоть что-либо, память издевательски воскрешала для нее каждый поворот этой гибельной дороги. И не менее подробно касалась каждой черты лица, каждой переливистой интонации глубокого голоса испанца, каждой приметности в его жестах, движениях и походке. И какое-то чутье подсказывало ей, что ушедший в ночь гость способен сказать то же самое о ней – вот только он говорил свободно и вслух, а ее признание гасло, не достигая губ, не облекаясь звуком…</p><p>Красота ли была первопричиной? Он и впрямь был на редкость красив, сын Карлоса Вианского и мавританской принцессы, без страха и сомнений рассказавший Маргарет о своем происхождении и правах, из-за которых мог лишиться жизни. Здесь, в этом самом доме и в этих стенах звучало то, чего он не произносил за все прежние годы жизни, и девушка была потрясена не самой его родословной – отчаянным и безоглядным доверием. Доверием к ней, дочери еврея, перед которой маркиз Морелла считаные минуты назад стоял на коленях и клялся ей в любви святой и страстной. Его глаза, тронутые влажным блеском, горели на побледневшем от волнения лице, обрамленном вороново-черными волнами волос, его обворожительный голос трепетал ивовой листвой на ветру. Кровь двух царственных родов, смешавшаяся в его жилах, одарила его прекрасным обликом, и все же в тот миг Маргарет думала не об этом: в его взгляде и словах она видела обнажившуюся душу, от которой уже не могла отвернуться.</p><p>Те рыцари, что некогда щеголяли перед нею воинской силой, умели привлечь этим внимание леди – и даже Питер Брум, менее всего, казалось, думавший о женском восхищении, порою приводил Маргарет в минутный восторг, когда ей доводилось видеть его мужественность на деле. Д’Агвилар производил впечатление сильного и опытного человека, не понаслышке знакомого с кровавыми схватками, но Маргарет подпустила его еще ближе благодаря иному – тому, как при ней он отказывался от применения силы. Прежде она не могла бы подумать, что настанет день, когда мужчина будет учить ее бережности – а вышло именно так, когда теплым майским утром испанец подвел к девушке поистине королевский подарок, белоснежную арабскую лошадь под дамским седлом. Очаровательное создание полюбилось Маргарет с первого взгляда, но новой хозяйке предстояло еще поладить с благородным зверем, и здесь добрый совет д’Агвилара оказался неоценим. Испанец был рядом, не мешая девушке самой осваиваться и учиться – его руки были крепки и осторожны, когда он почтительно помог ей подняться в седло, а дальше его участие проявлялось в ободряющих словах и внимательном взгляде. Маргарет прислушивалась, запоминала: такая лошадь не потерпит хлыста или шпор, и обращаться с ней нужно иначе. Плавно тянуть поводья, голосом велеть кобыле мчаться быстрее или сбавить ход, и тогда та будет послушна воле всадницы и не проявит норов. Горячая и быстрая, она взвилась бы в ярости в ответ на жестокость, но учтивым рукам вверяла себя всецело.</p><p>Для девушки не составило труда постигнуть эту науку доверительности – и утренняя поездка по цветущему лесу, по оправившимся от холодов полям и зеленым лощинам стала по-настоящему райской. Все было пронизано неизъяснимо гармоничным и ликующим ощущением: мир после зимы был молод и полон сил, как и она сама, дышавшая полной грудью, ласково зарывавшаяся пальцами в жемчужную гриву красавицы-лошади и чувствовавшая уверенную мощь звериных движений, ударов копыт о мягкую землю. Морелла – тогда еще не открывший ни своего имени, ни наследия, - ехал бок о бок с ней, и хотя он с искусством дипломата поддерживал беседу и с настороженным Кастеллом, но было ясно, что каждое слово его в конечном счете звучало для Маргарет. Прекрасный рассказчик, он вновь манил девушку в упоительный полет над иными краями и сквозь иные годы – а затем умолкал, позволяя ей сменить направление решительным взмахом крепнущих крыльев. И следовал за ней, возвращаясь в настоящий день и час, слыша ее немудреные истории о тех краях, что простирались перед ними. Довольная улыбка солнечным бликом озаряла лицо Маргарет, когда ей удавалось не просто захватить собеседника рассказом, но заставить его темные глаза лучиться теплом при взгляде на нехитрую и безыскусную красоту английской весны. Передать ему частичку ее собственной любви к ее родине – и отплатить за ту странную тоску по солнечной Гранаде, которую д’Агвилар поселил в ее душе.</p><p>Не по настоящей Гранаде, полной в равной мере красоты и жестокости, мавританских и христианских обычаев, говоров и лиц, тосковала она: ум девушки был достаточно остер, чтобы понимать это. Тот сказочный город, куда летала ее душа в эти дни, был городом Мореллы, таким же призрачным, как любое место из чужой дивной повести. Он был построен не из камней и дерева – из слов, тона, взглядов и жестов, и пройтись по улицам его можно было только рука об руку с д’Агвиларом. А без него – не вышло бы, даже если бы она стала властительницей той страны вместо эмира Боабдила, и для нее открылись бы все дороги.</p><p>Она дорожила каждым днем этих встреч, которых становилось все больше – и было нестерпимо мало. Маргарет не знала, благодарить удачу или поразительное чутье испанца, но утренние верховые прогулки, которые она прежде делила лишь с отцом, теперь постоянно сводили их – непринужденно, естественно, словно бы иначе и быть не могло. Дочь Кастелла надеялась, что радость не слишком явно читалась в ее чертах при виде знакомого силуэта высокого изящного наездника на вороном коне. Для Джона Кастелла появление гостя всякий раз оказывалось странным испытанием: в глазах купца мелькала тревога, но к концу поездки он неизменно выглядел успокоенным и повеселевшим. Вот только длилось это недолго, и по возвращении домой пожилой джентльмен отряхивался от наваждения, мрачнел, речь его становилась отрывиста, а жесты нервны. Маргарет было горько и досадно видеть отца в таком беспокойстве, и вдвойне язвило ее осознание – в ее силах было сберечь его от этих переживаний. Хватило бы невинно притвориться, солгать о подвернутой ноге и боли, из-за которой верховая езда стала бы невозможна – и на том пришел бы конец утренним свиданиям, жарким и нежным взглядам, и все более откровенным нотам в речах испанца. На том бы и оборвалось…</p><p>И казалось – оборвалось бы ее дыхание. Пульсирующее биение в хрупких жилках на ее белоснежной шее оборвалось бы.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Месяц близился к концу. По водам Темзы вот-вот должен был ускользнуть корабль, уносящий послов испанской короны к родным берегам – далеко от Лондона, едва успевшего улыбнуться им на прощание солнечными днями в канун лета.</p><p>Из Дедхэма время от времени приходили письма, отвечать на которые Маргарет садилась со щемящей тяжестью на сердце. Питер Брум провел там уже несколько недель, занимаясь восстановлением фамильного замка, утраченного когда-то его семьей и выкупленного щедрым Кастеллом из любви и заботы к своему воспитаннику. Сама по себе эта новость была достойна чистой радости, и Маргарет была счастлива за Питера и его благополучное будущее. Но все прочие обстоятельства, окружавшие эту поездку, лежали у нее на гордо расправленных плечах ворохом терновых ветвей.</p><p>И при одной мысли о произошедшем что-то яростное клокотало у нее в груди, едва не выступая на глазах прозрачными брызгами. Два самых дорогих и горячо любимых человека в ее жизни, отец и Питер, - именно они общими усилиями повергли ее в то состояние, в котором пребывала она теперь, не зная покоя, позабыв про мирный сон. Отчего сейчас?! Не шесть лет назад, когда она всем своим существом стремилась к недостижимой любви кузена, не двумя годами ранее, когда она согласилась бы с привычной, спокойной и надежной участью без лишних раздумий, - нет, именно теперь, когда перевернулся мир, когда в ее жизнь ворвался долгожданный ветер, которому прежде не было имени…</p><p>Именно теперь - меньше месяца назад, - Питер дождался ее в саду ранним утром с фиалкой в руке и россыпью сорванных цветов в траве, намекавшей на его неумелую попытку собрать букет. И заговорил так, как не делал никогда прежде – а Маргарет стояла перед ним, бледнея в рассветном тумане, пока Брум предлагал ей руку и сердце, объясняясь в любви, которую таил годами, долгих двенадцать лет. Говорил о полученном согласии ее отца, о серьезности своих намерений, и об ином, чего не могла бы предположить в его мыслях потрясенная девушка.</p><p>
  <em>« - Я знаю, что ты очень красива и очень богата, а я некрасив и небогат. Я не раз молил небо, чтобы ты была не такой богатой и не такой красивой, потому что иногда это приносит несчастье женщине, когда она честна и имеет только одно сердце, чтобы отдать его мужчине. Но это так, и я не могу ничего изменить. И хотя у меня мало шансов на успех, но я решил довести дело до конца. Есть ли у меня какая-нибудь надежда, Маргарет? Скажи мне и положи конец моим страданиям. Я ведь не умею много говорить.»</em>
</p><p>Невысказанные слова дрожали на ее сжатых губах в ту секунду. Слова о том, что ей не было дела до обличья или богатства кузена, когда она ждала хоть малейшего отклика от него – и не дождалась. Когда хватило бы даже не слов любви, не робких попыток ухаживания – любого способа, которым он мог приоткрыть бы ей свою душу. Когда она замерзла у запертых дверей, и с тех пор не могла отогреться, несмотря на десятки устремленных на нее распаленных взглядов. Ей было больно чувствовать себя не нужной ему в тот далекий год – и никакие оправдания касательно данного ее отцу обещания не меняли дело. Беда была не в молчаливости Питера, а в том, что боль эту он попросту не увидел и не понял – не понимал даже теперь.</p><p>Она замерла на предрассветной прохладе, не зная, как отвечать и как быть. Воля двух людей, которым она безоглядно доверяла, сводилась к тому, чтобы она стала женой Питера Брума. Ее собственная воля потерянно билась в груди, как упавший стриж в зарослях вереска.</p><p><em>«</em> <em> - Я не могу дать ответ, Питер. Так не должно было быть… дай мне подумать. Дай мне время. - Хорошо, целых десять минут по часам, а если нет, то всю твою жизнь, потому что я соберу свои вещи и уеду. Пусть говорят, что я боялся быть схваченным за убийство солдата. </em></p><p>
  <em>- Это нехорошо с твоей стороны — так настаивать. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Нет, так лучше для нас обоих. Может быть, ты любишь другого? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Должна тебе признаться, да.»</em>
</p><p>Слетевшая с ее уст правда обожгла ее, на миг лишив возможности дышать. То, что она не позволяла себе признать и в мыслях, чего страшилась, как свойственно человеку бояться высоты и неистовой скорости – то и вырвалось в ответ на требование Брума, и уже не могло быть загнано обратно в тишину. Хотя видел Бог, Маргарет пыталась это сделать всеми силами, что были у нее в тот мучительный миг.</p><p>
  <em>« - Речь о моем отце, Питер. О каком еще мужчине я могла бы говорить с тобой? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ты дразнишь меня, Маргарет! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- А ты требуешь того, что я не могу дать тебе здесь и сейчас. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Я не могу больше переносить эту игру! Прощайте, госпожа Маргарет, и да пребудет с вами Бог!»</em>
</p><p>Маргарет едва не закричала ему в спину – и фразы, пришедшие ей на ум, были острее сосновых игл. Переносить несколько минут игры, что для нее была вовсе не игрою, - так ли это нестерпимо, как долгими месяцами не дождаться ни теплого взгляда, ни ободряющего знака?! Но обвинением этим нельзя было остановить молодого воина, ринувшегося прочь – и она метнулась за ним, и голос ее звенел в тишине не пробудившегося еще сада, умоляя его помедлить и не поступать так сгоряча. На грани срыва, на последних обрывках самообладания Маргарет убедила Питера не уезжать сразу же, дождаться дня и побеседовать при ней с ее отцом. И можно было надеяться, что внезапное это испытание ее душевной прочности подошло к концу, что ради безопасности Питера она сделала все возможное, и могла теперь мирно возвратить его в дом…</p><p>
  <em>« - Матерь Божья! Уж не приняли ли вы меня за вора?»</em>
</p><p>Д’Агвилар стоял там, покинув тень старых вязов. Серьезный, чуть иронический взгляд его, встреченный в ту минуту, Маргарет до сих пор носила с собой, ощущала на себе – легкое касание тепла среди тенистого холода утренней рощи. Испанец не просто был нежданным гостем – казалось, сама природа этих мест встречала его недобро, покусывая оливковую кожу холодом, пусть он и не подавал вида, держась непринужденно и спокойно. И все же мысль, встрепенувшаяся в сознании Маргарет, не покидала ее тогда – <em>вам не надо быть здесь, сеньор. После всего, что звучало, даже мне здесь замерзнуть недолго…</em></p><p>Питер Брум разделял ее мнение лишь по части того, что испанцу возле дома Кастелла делать было нечего. Угрожающая поза англичанина говорила сама за себя, пока д’Агвилар объяснял ему опасность ареста и необходимость воздержаться от лишнего риска появления за пределами усадьбы. Маргарет с трудом сдержала вздох облегчения: не зная об этой угрозе, она все же успела ее отвести, и Питер не сбежал, - и не так уж важно, что теперь умчаться прочь хотелось уже ей самой.</p><p>Человек, которого она любила все острее с каждой минутой, вновь покинул ее дом. Не позволял забыть о неизбежном: своего крылатого проводника она была обречена потерять на исходе мая – и горько проклясть первый день возвратившегося в Англию лета.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Уехал и Питер. Случилось это уже не в горячке, не в необузданном порыве: на сей раз решение принадлежало Кастеллу. Пребывание в Эссексе до самого отъезда испанцев должно было защитить молодого человека от мести слуг де Айалы, а благовидным предлогом стало возрождение старинного родового гнезда Брумов. Маргарет этот дальновидный шаг ее отца казался поистине спасительным – и для кузена, за чью жизнь она страшилась, и для нее самой, больше всего нуждавшейся сейчас во времени и спокойствии для взвешенного решения и успокоения мечущейся души. Мрачное лицо Питера несколько просветлело лишь перед самым прощанием, после того, как Джон Кастелл о чем-то поговорил с воспитанником наедине, а Маргарет с сестринской нежностью пожелала ему доброго пути. Она не держала на него зла за выходку в саду: если и оставался гнев, то лишь на саму себя, нерешительную и не способную взять в руки свое мятежное сердце.</p><p>А вслед за тем разговор с Кастеллом предстоял уже ей. И впервые в жизни Маргарет беседа с ласковым и заботливым ее отцом не сняла камень с ее души, а возложила на нее мраморный крест из тех, что оберегают могилы. Святой, благой и честный крест – но тяжести своей от этого он не терял.</p><p>Отец опасался за свою судьбу, а еще больший страх внушали ему мысли о возможной недоброй участи его единственной дочери. Он рассказал честно и не таясь: из-за моря на них шла охота, и хищный зверь, вероятно, уже кружил возле дома, напав на след. На одной чаше весов лежала неизвестность и ужас преследования, на другой – мирная жизнь в Эссексе, тишина и безопасность, свадьба Маргарет с Питером Брумом. Верный и честный муж, которого она знала и могла не опасаться, над чьим сердцем уже имела власть, сама о том не догадываясь. Твердая почва под ногами – да, от нее не оторваться ни на миг, но она и не просядет, и рухнуть в бездну не даст.</p><p>Она обещала отцу, что посвятит этот месяц раздумьям. Дала слово не поступать неосмотрительно, не подпускать никого к своим мыслям и, тем паче, к секретам их дома. И безмолвно поклялась сама себе покончить с поселившейся в сердце слабостью, не выдав ее и не подвергнув опасности своих родных. Если ее брак с Питером мог уберечь ее отца от бед, если ее бесхитростный кузен мечтал об этом исходе, то чего же еще оставалось желать ей самой? Несбыточного? Любви человека, который презрительно отвел бы взгляд от нее, зная о еврейской крови и еврейской же вере ее отца?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Вот только он не отвел. Пробравшись неведомым чудом в ее дом, склонившись перед ней и моля ее о благосклонном ответе, Морелла в отчаянии видел в ее восточной крови не порок, но связующую нить между ними. Хищник, прибывший разорить ее дом и погубить ее отца, беззащитно преклонил колени у ее ног. И сегодня, когда он снял все маски, Маргарет поистине ненавидела себя за то, что свою она так и не сбросила.</p><p>Испугалась. Отказала – вслед за отцом, чьи слова всегда складывались для нее в путеводные созвездия. Отшатнулась, как от грозы, как от края скалы над бушующим океаном – такова и была открывшаяся перед ней страсть Мореллы, бешеная, бурная, не знающая берегов и преград. Любовь страшная и величественная – такая, которая дала жизнь ему самому, приведя благородную мавританку в объятия христианского принца больше тридцати лет назад.</p><p>
  <em>« - Вы видите, я мог поцеловать вас в губы, и вы не успели бы остановить меня, но я никогда этого не сделаю, пока вы сами не позволите мне. Поэтому вместо ваших губ я поцеловал распятие, которое мы оба носим…»</em>
</p><p>Золотой крест все еще висел на груди девушки, нетронутый с тех пор, как испанец осторожно приподнял его и прильнул к нему губами. И лишь теперь Маргарет, покинутая и предрешившая свою участь Маргарет могла быть честна с собой – и бессильно опустилась в кресло, прижимая крестик к губам и тщетно ища в остывшем металле тепла чужих уст.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Тепла в этих краях никогда не было в избытке. Странно было бы надеяться на то, что последний вечер мая будет хоть немного приветливее прежних – но стоя на палубе «Сан Антонио», маркиз Морелла чувствовал, что замерзает. Упрямо оставаться на ветру его вынуждало лишь понимание: в каюте он попросту сойдет с ума за предстоящие ему часы ожидания, пока на гавань не опустится ночь, пока возвратившаяся с берега лодка не уткнется мягко в борт каравеллы, и не раздастся звук быстрых шагов…</p><p>А дальше – будь что будет. Самая страшная потеря постигла бы его в любом случае, если бы он покинул английский берег, так и не предприняв этой отчаянной попытки переспорить судьбу.</p><p>Судьба его, двуликая, как языческий бог Янус, всякий раз издевательски мелькала перед ним то светлой, то темной своей гранью – и лишь чудом удавалось не зажмуриться от этого калейдоскопа. Две стороны его участи были кристально ясны ему самому – но окружающие его люди по большей части видели только выпавшую ему роскошь Дамоклова пира, упорно не замечая подвешенного над его головой тяжеловесного клинка.</p><p>А он знал. Знал еще десятилетним мальчиком, слыша плохо скрываемую боль и страх в голосе матери – нежно любившей его, терзавшейся мыслью о наемных убийцах, которых мог подослать арагонский или кастильский двор. С годами к нему пришло и иное пугающее понимание: его мать, тайная христианка среди магометан Гранадского эмирата, сама могла стать мишенью для жестокой расправы, и не защитили бы ни стены дворца, ни многочисленные слуги, ни семейная сокровищница. Все это богатство, вся высота их положения могли быть отняты в любой миг вместе с их собственными жизнями. И юный Карлос, сын убитого в далеком краю принца Карлоса Вианского, из года в год укреплялся в этой мысли: дорожить чем-либо на земле для него - непозволительная роскошь. С самого рождения он был приговорен к тому, чтобы рисковать всем – или бояться каждого шороха и каждой тени, что было бы позором гораздо хуже смерти.</p><p>Рисковал он осмотрительно – оттачивая ум, закаляя тело, жадно вбирая в себя все то, что могли дать ему многочисленные учителя за унаследованное золото. Искренняя и пылкая христианская вера, жившая в нем, касалась только его самого и Господа Бога, но свое рвение в служении католической церкви молодой маркиз Морелла, не стесняясь, выставлял напоказ. Отвоевывал свое право на жизнь, выстраивал незримую защиту для своей матери, успокаивал подозрения, бродившие в мыслях его августейшей родни – и ни на миг не забывал, кому обязан нависшей над ним в детстве угрозой и материнскими страхами. В черных глазах его все чаще вспыхивал потаенный огонь при мысли о том, что однажды виновники могут поплатиться за это короной. В смертельный бой за нее д’Агвилар готовился вступить без колебаний – он был и оставался человеком, согласным потерять все кроме тщательно оберегаемых чести и гордости. Жизни он щадить бы не стал – ни своей, ни чужой.</p><p>Чужие жизни соприкасались с его собственной, как облака притрагивались невесомо к горной вершине, скрывая ее порой, обдавая своим дыханием, а затем уносясь с вечным странником-ветром. Женщины любили его – нежно, неистово, самозабвенно. Он откликался на их порывы молодой и полнокровной страстью, той же пронзительной любовью, которую питал к самой жизни и упивался ею. Но подпустить кого-то к сердцу казалось невозможным: все равно что поднести к нему раскаленное железо, уже издалека ощущая боль от жара нагретого металла. Полюбить, связать свою жизнь с кем-либо… чтобы вновь мучительный страх потери поселился в груди и не давал покоя? Чтобы смерть, которой он смеялся в лицо, вечно стояла у него за спиной и с ядовитой усмешкой тянулась к любимому человеку, отравляя вслед за детством и зрелые его годы? И чтобы чувствовать свое бессилие смертного перед лицом неотвратимых напастей, одиночки перед мощью королей и кинжалами их крадущихся в ночи наемников?</p><p>Орел бесстрашен, пока он один. В преддверии грядущих битв глупо и жестоко было бы и подумать о том, чтобы обзавестись гнездом.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Дважды он отступил от собственных клятв, дважды жизнь пошатнула его убежденность в одиночестве. Тень первого из этих событий до сих пор лежала на его жизненном пути – прекрасная девушка со свирепым взглядом сокола, Инесса, жившая в гранадском дворце и окруженная королевской роскошью даже при скромной доле служанки. Выкупленная у мавров пленница, своей волей пришедшая в его объятия, долгое время пробивала дорогу к его сердцу жаром любви, остротой ума и чуткостью души – и страшно было то, что однажды Морелла и в самом деле поверил: так может быть. Эта дивная женщина может разделить с ним не только ложе и время – всю оставшуюся жизнь. И судьба не посмеется ему в лицо своим кривым оскалом, и старые страхи свои пора уже позабыть…</p><p>То, что произошло затем, вспоминать было невыносимо. Не то что говорить – мыслить, помнить, хоть как-то соприкоснуться с теми днями, похороненными в песках прошлого. Как и прикоснуться к Инессе, которую он озолотил, охранил от любых невзгод, что могли обрушиться на одинокую женщину в эмирской столице, но надолго утратил способность хотя бы взглянуть ей в лицо. И ненавидящий взгляд ее он предпочитал не замечать теперь, когда исправить что-либо было попросту невозможно.</p><p>Прошли годы, прежде чем фортуна вновь властной рукой подхватила Мореллу на свою колесницу и подхлестнула бесноватых коней. Насмеялась над всем – над его надменной отстраненностью при виде английской толпы, над его тайной миссией и явными намерениями, над теми хрупкими щитами, которыми он укрыл свое сердце, считая их стальной броней. Все рассыпалось в прах, разлетелось пороховой дымкой, зазвенело фарфоровыми осколками, когда он увидел яростные глаза на побледневшем девичьем лице. Когда схваченная пьяным шотландцем девушка из толпы лишилась плаща, и преобразилась на миг из кроткой голубки в юную орлицу – пусть и не освободилась сама, пусть вокруг нее едва не закипела драка лондонцев с испанскими солдатами, и самому маркизу пришлось спешно вмешаться и предотвращать кровопролитие.</p><p>А кончилось все тем, что кровью истекало его собственное сердце. Он приехал сюда, охотясь на Джона Кастелла – но сам лег раненой пантерой у ног Маргарет Кастелл, и поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Вверил себя ей в руки, сгорая заживо от каждого нового слова отказа, доверил ей тайну, за которую мог поплатиться головой – и теперь расставил сеть обмана, которую не в силах был захлопнуть. Душа, запятнанная не единственным прегрешением, все же подсказывала ему правду, от которой горькая усмешка возвращалась на его губы. Если Маргарет ударит его вместо приветственной речи, он примет удар. Если развернется и побежит на палубу, если ринется по трапу в шлюпку – у него не будет сил закрыть перед ней дверь, и голос сорвется, не выкрикнув матросам приказа.</p><p>Кастелл, этот непомерно гордый еврейский беглец, посмевший попрекать его мавританской кровью – он слышал клятвенное обещание Мореллы стать святым ради Маргарет. И хотя гнев и боль плескались в душе испанца от высказанного купцом решения выдать дочь за молчаливого Брума, они не испепелили его клятву. Казалось, та коварная настойчивость, что всю жизнь вела его вперед и вверх, сейчас была подрублена в нем, жила лишь вполсилы. Каких же трудов стоило ему заручиться помощью Бетти Дин, кузины Маргарет, которая одна во всем доме могла сообщать ему о часах конных прогулок девушки или отворить двери для последнего свидания… И как легко он мог избежать этих трудов, заморочив ей голову, очаровав, уделив немного ласки и пересилив себя достаточно, чтобы притвориться влюбленным в нее – тщеславие наивной англичанки довершило бы дело.</p><p>А ведь он не смог. Так и не притронулся хотя бы невесомым поцелуем, которого она ждала после первого их уединенного и ласкового разговора – отстранился, несмотря на растерянность и нахлынувшее потом возмущение на лице Бетти. И затем заговорил с той обжигавшей его самого честностью, которая была куда рискованнее обмана – мягко удерживая ладонь одной женщины, объяснился ей в любви к другой.</p><p>Подкупать Бетти сладкими грезами все же пришлось, и здесь Морелла расстарался, постепенно гася ее обиду и моля девушку о содействии и помощи. Он сулил ей все блага света, которыми располагал королевский двор Испании – и клялся в том, что среди его благородных друзей немало людей достойнее и обаятельнее него самого, и многие из них почли бы за честь предложить руку и сердце столь блистательной леди. Конечно, здесь, будучи компаньонкой в купеческом доме, она не могла в полной мере показать себя – но если Маргарет станет маркизой Морелла, то кузина ее будет сиять своей красотой в богатой оправе перед самыми знатными дворянами Кастилии и Арагона. Д’Агвилар поручился в том спасением своей бессмертной души, и нарисованная им картина была столь прельстительна, что оскорбленная его отказом Бетти все же дрогнула и не устояла перед ней. В ее лице испанец обрел союзницу, которую, по крайней мере, не слишком рисковал сделать своим врагом – и отчего-то на сердце у него становилось легче при этой мысли.</p><p>Но в истинный смысл разыгравшегося теперь спектакля не была посвящена и Бетти Дин. И, ожидая ночного сумрака, Морелла уже улавливал нервным слухом призрачный перестук копыт за шумом волн. Темза была широка и беспокойна в этом месте, пригодном для стоянки морского судна, и в небе над ней кружили последние поздние чайки, что не устроились еще на ночлег. Наступал час, когда даже самые грозные и сильные птицы слепнут – и именно так чувствовал себя д’Агвилар, продрогший на ветру и медленным шагом отступавший теперь в каюту. Ослепленный орел, чьи когти и клюв для него уже не оружие и не защита, чьим глазам, быть может, уже не доведется смотреть на ушедшее за горизонт солнце.</p><p>Все решала ночь, надежда и письмо в руках умчавшегося вдаль посланника. Ему оставалось только ждать ответа – из первых и прекраснейших уст.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>- Что вы здесь делаете? Где мой отец?! – губы Маргарет больше не были приоткрыты в изумлении, а сжались в жесткую нить. Ее встревоженный взгляд становился убийственным и был устремлен на испанца без тени робости, впиваясь требовательно и прямо.</p><p>- Сеньорита, — покорно ответил Морелла, — вы находитесь на борту моей каравеллы «Сан Антонио», а что касается вашего отца, то он либо на своем корабле «Маргарет», либо, что более вероятно, дома в Холборне. Но молю, не упрекайте меня, и я скажу вам всю правду. Во-первых, не волнуйтесь за своего отца: с ним не случилось никакого несчастья, он цел и невредим. Простите меня за причиненное вам волнение, у меня не было другого пути. Эта история — всего лишь ловушка, одна из хитростей, к которым прибегает любовь… - Он приостановился, потрясенный выражением лица Маргарет.</p><p>- Ловушка! Хитрость! - чуть слышно пробормотала она; глаза ее метали молнии. — Ну, я отплачу вам за вашу хитрость!</p><p>Спрятанный на груди у девушки кинжал сверкнул в свете фонаря, выхваченный ее рукой. Морелла успел еще услышать вскрик замершей у двери Бетти, а затем Маргарет оказалась совсем рядом, занеся над ним стальной клинок. Перехватить ее нежное запястье он мог мгновенно – но не двинулся с места, не поднял руки для защиты. Его черные глаза были распахнуты ошеломленно, однако разъяренная девушка не видела в них страха, замерев рядом с ним карающей эринией и не имея воли нанести удар.</p><p>Вот так же стояли они когда-то под крышей дома Кастелла, когда Маргарет, облаченная в бордовый бархат и золото, сошла по лестнице навстречу испанскому гостю. Высокая, статная, горделивая, как и он, девушка и тогда остановилась в шаге от встречи, от касания – только вместо ножа воздетая ладонь ее держала серебряный светильник, а вместо свирепости во взгляде читалась потаенная радость. Но вспыхнувшее перед глазами Мореллы воспоминание беспощадно гласило: из этой руки он был готов принять и свет, и смертельную рану.</p><p>- Я едва не умерла от страха за отца, знаете ли вы это?! Или по-вашему, еврейке не дано бояться за родных? – эти слова девушка едва ли не прорычала ему в лицо, но не обрушила кинжал на его беззащитную грудь. Выражение вины и горести на бледном лице Мореллы охладило ее гнев, заставило боль слабо кольнуть ее собственное сердце – и совершенно лишними были крепкие объятия опомнившейся от остолбенения Бетти, повисшей на ней и силившейся вырвать нож из рук кузины.</p><p>- Маргарет, не нужно! Я объясню тебе!</p><p>- Отпусти меня! – голос дочери Кастелла прозвучал так хлестко, что руки Бетти разжались сами собой, и та отстранилась с искаженным от шока лицом. – Ты знала, куда мы едем? Знала, что отец не пострадал?</p><p>- Нет! – хором откликнулись испанец и Бетти, спешно и с горячностью. Голубые глаза англичанки уже влажно блестели от слез, и Морелла вмешался, принимая на себя возможный гнев Маргарет, из последних сил не давая своей надежде угаснуть.</p><p>- Сеньорита Дин не знала ни о чем, кроме того, что все это время я отчаянно и страстно вас любил. На ней нет вины, леди Маргарет. И я прошу вас, Бетти: подождите в соседней каюте. Я клянусь, что вы будете в безопасности. Если ваша кузина пожелает помощи, вы услышите ее и придете мгновенно: вам незачем бояться за нее. Исполните мою просьбу, молю вас, - добавил он мягко, видя, как Бетти поначалу упрямо покачала головой, не желая послушать его. Маргарет, сперва удерживавшая кузину за руку, казалось, переменила решение – пальцы ее разжались, и Бетти отступила, все еще переводя тревожный взгляд с подруги на Мореллу. Дверь за ней закрылась не сразу, но когда это произошло, и в каюте остались двое, третьим с ними незримо было безмолвие.</p><p>- Вы добились своего, сеньор. Я в ваших руках. Довольны ли вы теперь? – тихо и сдавленно спросила Маргарет. Злой отсвет покинул ее темные живые глаза, уступив место печальной иронии, когда она нарушила молчание и вновь пронзительно глядела на испанца.</p><p>- Нет, леди Маргарет, моя леди Маргарет… - отзвук этой иронии слышался и в словах маркиза, полынью горчил на его губах. – Это я в ваших руках. Был месяцем ранее, и остаюсь теперь, и пребуду до конца. Вечно.</p><p>Ладонь сама скользнула вниз, медленно, будто не справляясь больше с тяжестью ножа. На тяжело вздымавшейся груди девушки теплился крест, сквозь который она снова ощущала нежность не доставшегося ей поцелуя – ясно до слез, желанно до бессилия.</p><p>- Убейте меня, если хотите, - тихий голос д’Агвилара был полон едва сдерживаемой душевной боли, в нем смешались любовь и стыд. – Тогда я освобожусь от страданий. А вы, леди Маргарет, навсегда освободитесь от меня.</p><p>Стальной блеск черных глаз на прекрасном лице девушки не померк, но внезапно смягчился отражением чужой горести. Кинжал, которым она играла с угрожающей ловкостью юноши-воина, замер в ее хрупкой руке, и отсвет лампы застыл янтарной смолой на его лезвии. Пронзительная тишина между ними казалась самой нестерпимой пыткой, мгновениями последних мучений утопающего, чья голова еще не скрылась под водой, но тело отказывается продолжать борьбу.</p><p>- Это возможно лишь ценой вашей жизни? – прежняя твердость тона Маргарет давалась ей теперь с усилием. – Пока вы живы, мне не выйти из этой каюты и не вернуться в отчий дом?</p><p>- Вы можете покинуть ее прямо сейчас… - хрипло откликнулся испанец, сломав застывшее молчание, точно тонкий речной лед. – Я дал приказ своим людям, и, если вы подниметесь на палубу, вас и вашу кузину отвезут на берег. Но зачем вам щадить меня, если я и так останусь здесь мертвым – даже при бьющемся сердце и зрячих глазах… Нестерпимо, леди Маргарет. Я бы принял смерть от вашей руки, как спасение, как распахнувшиеся для меня врата рая. Но я не могу жить с мыслью о том, как вы отвернулись от меня, чтобы, быть может, повернуться к кому-то иному. А притронуться к вам силой я готов еще меньше, чем думать о вашей свадьбе.</p><p>- Я не давала своего согласия на свадьбу. Я еще не обручена. Но мой отец принял решение, и я… - девушка остановилась на полуслове: пересекся голос, не позволяя ей договорить. <em>И я доверяю ему? И я ему подчинюсь? И я не готова противиться? </em></p><p>
  <em>И я из последних сил убеждаю себя в его правоте…</em>
</p><p>- Я знаю о решении вашего отца. Кажется, я знаю и о причинах этого решения, и кроме себя, винить мне некого… - горькая усмешка исказила красивые черты д’Агвилара, замерев на его побледневших губах. – Скажу вам прямо: мне нет дела до его запрета, и я готов сразиться с любым, кто осмелится возжелать вашей руки. Но ваше слово перевешивает все. Вы преломили всю мою жизнь, леди Маргарет, как нежное деревце ломает своими корнями вековые стены заброшенного замка.</p><p>- Опомнитесь, маркиз, - неожиданно для самой Маргарет, слова ее прозвучали мягко, не отрезвляющей пощечиной, но бережным пробуждающим прикосновением. – Я не желаю слышать и верить в это. Вы не тот человек, которого можно преломить.</p><p>- Любого - можно, - ласка и грусть причудливо переплелись во взгляде испанца, в котором не было больше и следа орлиной хищности. – Моя добрая леди, поверьте человеку, что видел немало зла и горя на этой земле. Есть боль, что способна источить каждого, заставить дух истаять в живом еще теле… Я молюсь теперь лишь об одном: чтобы такой боли никогда не довелось изведать вам. И это отчасти в моих руках, - он встрепенулся, но слабое оживление это не стерло той израненности, что читалась в его движениях, в дрогнувших плечах и в бархатистой глубине темных глаз. Шагнув в темный угол каюты, он взял в руки какой-то сверток, с которым возвратился к Маргарет, вновь настороженной и напряженной как тетива лука.</p><p>- Вам нечего страшиться, сеньорита. Это всего лишь подарок – последний мой подарок вам.</p><p>- Я не готова вновь принимать подарки из ваших рук, маркиз Морелла, - девушка покачала головой, невольно сжимая пальцы на рукоятке кинжала. Не от страха, и тем более не от желания нанести удар – от того тоскливого чувства, что пронзало ее из раза в раз, отравляя последние дни, и обрушилось на нее теперь с жестокой силой девятого вала.</p><p>Потому что и в самом деле – нестерпимо. Невыносимо было бы видеть в оставшейся ей безжизненной вещи немое напоминание: она так и не сделала свой шаг с обрыва, не поверила ветру и крыльям. Не хватило ни сил, ни смелости – и кроме твердого берега, привычного и безопасного, для нее отныне не будет ничего на этом свете.</p><p>И эти черные глаза, единственные, чей огонь был сродни ее собственному, - они лишь во сне смогут являться ей…</p><p>- Этот подарок вы примете и увезете туда, где он не сможет причинить вреда ни вам, ни вашим родным, - д’Агвилар протянул ей оказавшуюся на свету связку писем, векселей, обрывки записей на помятой бумаге и аккуратные листы, увитые мелким разборчивым почерком. – Здесь все, что известно мне о вашем отце. О его вероисповедании, капиталах и сделках, о тех, кто готов подтолкнуть его к костру своим свидетельством, и тех, кто не сможет ему помочь, не разделив его участь. Все то, что интересует святую инквизицию, которой я не смогу отдать и клочка бумаги, если на нем записано имя семьи Кастелл. Я не желаю, чтобы кто-то еще воспользовался этими письмами, леди Маргарет. Вам и вашему отцу я дарю безопасность – и молю вас снова: подарите мне могильный покой. Господь запрещает христианину лишить себя жизни, но медленно и мучительно угасать мне будет так тяжко… а вы, похищенная негодяем-испанцем пленница, будете чисты перед небом и людьми, если спасетесь из плена такой ценой. У вас бесстрашный взгляд и, я верю, твердая рука. Всего один удар, моя леди Маргарет… - голос его звучал ровно, без экзальтации, и тем страшнее был таившийся в нем тихий надрыв, тем отчетливее была видна дрожь изящных пальцев, вцепившихся в черный бархат на его груди близ сердца. Аккурат рядом с тем местом, где кинжал вошел бы между ребер, обрывая мягкое биение жизни.</p><p>А жизнь эта стоила того, чтобы швырнуть верный нож за борт и дать течению и песку похоронить его на дне морском. Чтобы прильнуть в объятия – как ей отчаянно хотелось, как не позволяли впитанные с молоком матери порядочность и гордость девушки, - и тем самым заслонить от любого кинжального удара судьбы. И как быть иначе с человеком, который сам призывает на себя эту грозную атаку, так и не узнав, что не только его жизнь полыхает огнем после их роковой встречи?</p><p>Этой последней мысли хватило сполна, чтобы колебания Маргарет обернулись безоглядной уверенностью. Ее быстрые порывистые шаги прозвучали твердыми ударами каблуков о дощатый пол, и в следующую секунду она уже оказалась у капитанского стола с бумагами в руках. Кинжал лег на столешницу, безопасный, как спящая змея, рядом с роскошным угощением, ждавшим гостью на серебряном блюде. Ароматные спелые фрукты девушка осторожно высыпала на полированное дерево под изумленным взглядом Мореллы, который не решался в своем оцепенении задать ей какой-либо вопрос.</p><p>Ответ и без того стал ясен, когда Маргарет обратила свое внимание на висевший рядом масляный фонарь. С негромким щелчком и скрипом его дверца была отворена, и девушка поднесла к горящему фитилю свернутое в трубочку письмо, мгновенно подхватившее язычок пламени, как юркую и любопытную саламандру. Присоединив горящую бумагу к остальным опасным документам, она подождала, пока огонь не охватит их все по краю – и, когда он уже подбирался к ее бледным пальцам, спешно положила полыхающие письма на пустое серебряное блюдо, оберегая себя от ожогов, а «Сан Антонио» от пожара.</p><p>- Леди Маргарет…</p><p>Мягкий шаг за ее спиной прозвучал отрывисто, единожды: маркиз не приближался больше. Но теперь, должно быть, он мог видеть профиль дочери Кастелла, озаренный пляской огненных всполохов – уже не лик святой, но образ языческой богини, Минервы у храмового огня. Сомнения, страхи, робость ее сгорали в отблесках этого пламени, прежний гнев рассыпался пеплом и развеивался дымом – гнев на Мореллу, дерзнувшего так настойчиво и пылко нарушить ее покой, и на саму себя, не способную справиться с безрассудным желанием, с птичьей тягой к полету над бездной.</p><p>И за что же она занесла сегодня кинжал над ним – за то ли, что хитростью позвал на корабль? Или – жгучая правда была ясна ей теперь, - просто за то, что <em>позвал</em>, и держаться на земле стало уже непосильно?</p><p>Когда она обернулась, тревожные эти вопросы уже догорали, пятная золой сиявшее серебро. Тонкое, ангельское лицо Маргарет лишилось и привычного некогда выражения кротости, но взгляд ее был теплым и искренним. Остановившийся в паре футов от нее д‘Агвилар был готов принять сверкающее лезвие, но оружие так и осталось нетронутым: девушка плавно двинулась навстречу испанцу, бесстрашно и беззащитно.</p><p>- Чиста перед небом и людьми? – шепот ее не задул бы догорающей свечи, но был слышен Морелле, как пульсация собственной крови в висках. – Да что же это за чистота, если за нее прольется ваша кровь?..</p><p>Медленно, нерешительно она подняла безоружную ладонь и невесомо притронулась подушечками пальцев к разгоряченной щеке испанца. Он бережно коснулся ее руки своей, не удерживая, не пытаясь притянуть – словно бархатистый хищный зверь, укрощенный лаской и молящий поверить в его безопасность. Завороженный Морелла сам еще не мог поверить в происходящее чудо – и реальность этого сладкого наваждения достигла его ума, лишь когда он припал поцелуем к этой ласкающей ладони, и живое тепло не исчезло под нежным и страстным касанием губ…</p><p>- Матерь Божья, пресвятая Дева! – возглас, раздавшийся у дверей каюты, заставил Маргарет вздрогнуть, а д‘Агвилара – резко обернуться с яростно сверкнувшими глазами. Его успокаивало одно: даже встревоженная, Маргарет не отдернулась, не отняла руку, только теперь опуская ее без рывка и позволяя ладони испанца оберегающе ее укрыть.</p><p>- Значит, вы и вправду… Мы и правда едем? – Бетти Дин, намеревавшаяся подождать в безопасности смежной каюты, конечно же и не думала в своем оживлении о нарушенной просьбе. – Я ведь так и не знала, Маргарет, что ты любишь его, и ты скрывала от меня все это время!</p><p>- Мы? – Маргарет словно пробудилась ото сна, возвращенная к действительности словами бойкой кузины. Хоть та и была также обманута относительно причины их визита на корабль, но выходило, что и она таила надежду на этот далекий путь. Вопросительный взгляд Маргарет скользнул по лицу Мореллы, из рассерженного ставшему растерянным. Маркиз, однако, в считаные мгновения возвратил себе спокойствие, заговорив вкрадчиво и убедительно:</p><p>- Сеньорита Бетти, боюсь, что вы присоединитесь к нам несколько позже – так, право же, будет лучше для всех. Сейчас вы поступите правильно, если вернетесь на берег, и…</p><p>- Но вы обещали! – возмущение зазвенело в голосе голубоглазой англичанки без намека на сдержанность. – Когда вы сказали, что любите Маргарет, когда просили простить вас за холодность ко мне, вы же обещали! Вы говорили, что среди ваших близких друзей есть достойный человек, который непременно грезил бы по мне, и что в Испании я буду счастлива так же, как и кузина!</p><p>Маргарет не знала, смеяться ей, плакать или прийти в бешенство. Поистине, нежные чувства испанца охватили пожаром не только ее, но и весь дом Кастеллов, пока сама она старалась оставаться ледяной и неприступной, а Морелла с отчаянной изобретательностью плавил этот лед. И, благодарение Богу, изобретательность эта оставалась достаточно честной, чтобы не разбить сердце наивной Бетти, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было втягивать в эту историю. В пробудившемся вихре страстей своей души она была готова рискнуть всем и довериться д‘Агвилару, - уже и не смогла бы иначе, - но ни капли этого риска не должно было достаться на долю ее родных.</p><p>- Мне нужны бумага, перо и чернила, маркиз. Я боюсь за отца, и Питер может сотворить что-то опрометчивое, - она встретилась взглядом с испанцем, и тот кивнул, уловив ее мысль без дальнейших объяснений. Девушка опустилась в кресло, отодвинув от себя дымящийся пепел на серебряном блюде, и, приняв из рук Мореллы письменные принадлежности, короткими и быстрыми строками принялась набрасывать письмо. Не прощальное, - в это ей хотелось верить всем сердцем, - но способное сберечь всех их для благополучной новой встречи.</p><p>
  <em>Прости меня, отец. Но если я вернусь хоть на день, если ступлю на землю и услышу твой голос, увижу твой рассерженный и опечаленный взгляд… нет, не могу, помилуй меня Всевышний! Если я не смогу сейчас, то уже никогда этого не сделаю. Если не решусь, то останется только Эссекс и Питер, и бесконечная тоска по неслучившемуся – до последних дней моих. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ты в безопасности, отец. Молись за меня, вспоминай и не держи зла на свою грешную дочь. Береги Питера – он смел, но осмотрительным никогда не был, и ему теперь нужна твоя мудрость, как никогда прежде. И заклинаю тебя – не обижай Бетти. Вина лежит на мне одной, и я не стану делиться ею…</em>
</p><p>- Вы окажете нам неоценимую помощь, Бетти, если вернетесь домой с этим письмом, - д‘Агвилар все тем же деликатным тоном успокаивал находившуюся в расстроенных чувствах англичанку. – Оно защитит от лишней тревоги и вашу семью, и вашу кузину. И не думайте ни секунды, что я позабуду о своих обещаниях! Вы прибудете в Испанию не компаньонкой и не бедной спутницей – вы будете желанной и приглашенной гостьей на свадебном торжестве. Вы появитесь в знатнейшем кругу во всем блеске, который приличествует благородной даме вашего происхождения. Пусть небеса отвернутся от меня, пусть леди Маргарет навек лишит меня своей улыбки, если я отступлю от данного слова. Не гневайтесь, сеньорита, прошу… - искусно играя своим чарующим голосом, испанец добился своего, видя, что Бетти уже не глядела на него оскорбленно и не была на грани слез.</p><p>- На вас уже нет сил гневаться – еще с того дня, как вы предложили мне своего друга вместо себя, - фыркнула она, пытаясь скрыть невольную улыбку. – Я бы ненавидела вас, так и знайте, но я слишком люблю Маргарет. Только ей я и готова вас уступить – но вы ее берегите, слышите! Вам несдобровать, если ваши слова окажутся обманом.</p><p>- Я готов распрощаться с жизнью в тот миг, когда это произойдет, - ответил Морелла. Голос его все еще звучал увещевающим мурлыканием, но глаза смотрели совершенно серьезно, и устремлены были не на Бетти – на Маргарет, оторвавшуюся от законченного письма и поглаживавшую пальцами перо вместо своего позабытого клинка.</p><p>
  <em>Не говорю «прощайте», ибо верю, что еще увижу всех вас. И надеюсь на одно: что вы не оттолкнете меня, не отвергнете объятий любящей вас Маргарет…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Вы понимаете, что вам придется выполнять это обещание? – что-то лукавое искрилось в лучистых глазах Маргарет при этих словах, когда вскоре за спиной Бетти затворилась дверь каюты. Молодая англичанка уносила с собой письмо дочери Кастелла, которую едва не удушила в объятиях на прощание, и которой со слезами на глазах до последнего обещала самую скорую и счастливую встречу. Возвратившийся с палубы Морелла, проводивший Бетти и давший приказ слугам сопроводить ту на берег и убедиться в ее безопасности там, глубоко и прочувствованно вздохнул, потирая пальцами ноющий висок.</p><p>- Я ведь поклялся, и не хочу потерять ни благосклонность небес, ни вашу улыбку. Придется и в самом деле отыскать молодого гранда, который будет без ума от голубых глаз и несмолкающих речей! – он засмеялся негромко, но смех этот был полон облегчения, а не злости. – Вы сердечно ее любите, леди Маргарет, поэтому иного пути у меня нет…</p><p>- Давать слово нужно осмотрительно, дон Карлос, маркиз Морелла. Как благородный человек, вы теперь обязаны обеспечить ее счастье, - улыбка играла на губах девушки, готовой взмахнуть крыльями, быть подхваченной ветром и унесенной в неизвестность. Ее невесомая и в то же время сильная рука вновь оказалась в ладони испанца, и тепло этого соприкосновения значило теперь гораздо больше, чем прежний покой и тишь родного дома и привычной жизни. И, конечно же, куда больше, чем развеянный в ночную темноту за окном серый пепел жестокого прошлого.</p><p>- Я обеспечу любое счастье, которое будет залогом вашего, Маргарет, - д‘Агвилар смотрел на нее с пронзительной нежностью, смывшей все следы боли из полуночного мерцания орлиных глаз. Казалось, что сам вид ее, звук ее голоса и мягкость касаний были целительны, навсегда отгоняя от его души неведомую мрачно клубившуюся тень. – А ваше счастье, luz de mi vida, - это единственное, ради чего я живу на свете…</p><p>За тонкими переборками слышалась беготня, скрежет ворота и хлопанье парусов на переменившемся ветру. Ночной бриз крепчал, стремясь прочь от берега – пусть еще холодный, северный, но попутный. И в мерном дуновении его, в прощальной песне родного края Маргарет отчетливо слышала первое и верное благословление ее полету.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Иллюстрации Дж. Скелтона, 1907 год:<br/>"Вот так же стояли они когда-то под крышей дома Кастелла, когда Маргарет, облаченная в бордовый бархат и золото, сошла по лестнице навстречу испанскому гостю. Высокая, статная, горделивая, как и он, девушка и тогда остановилась в шаге от встречи, от касания – только вместо ножа воздетая ладонь ее держала серебряный светильник, а вместо свирепости во взгляде читалась потаенная радость. Но вспыхнувшее перед глазами Мореллы воспоминание беспощадно гласило: из этой руки он был готов принять и свет, и смертельную рану..."<br/>http://www.gutenberg.org/files/9780/9780-h/images/700/M0001.png</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>